Curiosity is lying in wait for every secret
by mz-lou
Summary: Draco is bored and fed up when he stumbles across something in a Muggle newspaper, and stumbles across a secret he didn't think he'd find.
1. A Muggle Bar

Draco sat in a Muggle bar, just north of London, a small glass in his hand. The five years since Hogwarts hadn't been fun by any shot. Having narrowly escaped Azkaban at the age of 17, he had kept a fairly low profile in some circles, because even after the demise of the Dark Lord, and his Death Eaters, some people didn't want to be seen with the "Son of a Death Eater".

His Parents had moved to France, leaving Draco living in the large Manor they used to reside in in Whiltshire. Malfoy Manor never felt the same after it was used as the headquarters for the Death Eaters, during the second war. He spent as little time as he could in the Manor, preferring to spend his time observing people, both of the Wizarding and Muggle world alike.

He'd not heard much from his former classmates since their graduation from Hogwarts. The only person he talked to from Hogwarts was the portrait of his late Godfather, Severus Snape. Severus kept him up to date with the gossip that flitted around the Head Teachers Office at Hogwarts, currently being used by Minerva McGonagall, a stern woman who he'd never taken a liking to. Mainly because she only seemed to like the "Golden Trio" of Hogwarts, and not himself and his friends.

Oh how Draco loathed the "Golden Trio", Potty, The Weasel and Granger. Draco had many run-ins with Saint Potter, and his Ginger Weasel. Ever since that first day on the Hogwarts Express when He'd been snubbed by Potter in favour of Weasley things had always been sour between them.

Draco sighed, another thing in his life he regretted, that he couldn't make amends for. Although he'd never admit it. He owed Potter big time, and he wished they were on better terms. His Testimony had saved his family from Azkaban, after vouching for both Draco's loyalties and that of his mother.

The last that Draco heard was that Potter and Weasley had landed a job at the Ministry as Auror's. Typical Potter. With his stupid Gryffindor hero complex, with his stupid scar and fame. Draco growled inwardly, He wanted a good respectable job. He couldn't rely on the Malfoy fortune all his life, He'd have to find something to do shortly.

Draco grimaced as he drained the last of his glass and winced as the liquid burned in his throat. Muggle liquor wasn't the same as Wizard liquor, but some things did come quite close to the satisfying burn of Firewhiskey.

"Need another one love?" the busty barmaid asked, pulling Draco away from his own thoughts.

"Erm" he said, running his fingers through his platinum locks. "I shouldn't really…."

"Well you've had three already" she chuckled nodding to the glasses beside Draco.

"I suppose one more won't hurt then" he drawled, a slight smirk of annoyance gracing his lips. "One but- One bottle of beer"

"One bottle of beer…. What?"

"One bottle of beer perlease" Draco scowled snatching the bottle from her and throwing some coins down and sitting on the other end of the bar.

Something on the bar caught Draco's eye, someone familiar on the front of the local paper. The man on the front had was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Draco frowned, the face seemed familiar but he couldn't picture who the person reminded him of. The Headline on the paper intrigued him so he decided to investigate further into the paper and almost fell off his chair in shock. When a pair of vivid green eyes leapt of the page and sobered him instantly.

"You okay sweetie?" The barmaid smiled noticing Draco's already pale skin greying as he read the article. "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I'm fine" Draco dismissed, "Is this today's paper?"

"Yes" she said, before noticing the page Draco was staring at. "Oh he's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"That James Evans, the one who's opened that school." She answered, "Private, they said, but it's free. Something about giving some kids the best start. Quite sweet really. He's only in his early twenties too." She started wiping at the bar around where Draco was sitting. "I wish I could bag a guy like that" she added as somewhat of an afterthought.

"Where's the school?" Draco questioned.

"Not too far from here" she said, flipping her cloth over her shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

"It seems a good cause." Draco shrugged, draining his long forgotten beer. "I'd like to pay this James Evans a visit" he smirked to himself walking proudly out of the bar, finding a quiet spot near by he apparated back to the Manor.


	2. James Evans has a plan

A/N: Obviously I own nothing. Though I'd love to have them, sadly they belong to J.K. Rowling.

P.S. I like reviews

* * *

"Really _James_" a voice drawled behind him. "Why the name change?"

"For the last time _Severus_" Harry retorted, "I don't want to be inundated by parents asking to be taught by the "Saviour of the Wizarding world" Do I?" He glared half-heartedly at the portrait in his office of his former Potions Master, that for a reason unbeknown to him he'd decided to bring with him to his new office, after receiving several long lectures about him "Not knowing a thing about teaching correctly", and how he "Couldn't rely on his name to get him through life"

Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose. His scruffy fringe flopping carelessly over his green eyes. The stress of his recent change of career telling as his hair was still sticking up at various angles. "You were the one who said I couldn't rely on my name to get me through life" he added smugly looking at the obvious eye roll that his comment produced.

"And here's me thinking that you had matured." Severus said, his tone mocking. "I can't hang around here all day, Minevra has requested I return to Hogwarts for tonight's staff meeting. I daresay you'll be the topic of interest." He smirked as Harry squirmed at his words. "Well, I say interest" and with that he was gone.

"Fucking smary bas-" he growled before his train of though was interrupted by a familiar face in the fire. "Hermione!"

"Hey Harry" She smiled. "Can I come through?"

"Of course, what's stopping you?" he laughed as her face disappeared and his bushy haired friend stumbled through. "What can I do for you?"

"Can't I come and see you for the hell of it?" she said in a teasing manner. "Ron does all the time"

"Ron hasn't been to see me in three weeks" he corrected, his shoulders tensing as he tried to remember the last time he'd spoken to his ginger-haired best friend. "He's still pissed at me for leaving the Ministry"

"Oh Harry" she sighed patting him on the shoulder, "He'll come around. You know he will"

"I know.. I know" Harry said shrugging off her arm and pacing his office. "He's always like this. Ignore me for a few weeks and then come around. He doesn't know about the James Evans thing because I haven't spoken to him. I told Molly and Arthur about it. And they were thrilled. Molly thinks "Its amazing that you're teaching, Its much more a worthwhile profession, than risking your neck to catch the bad guys"" he parroted in an uncanny impression of Molly Weasley

"I think teaching is a very worthwhile profession. Especially the teaching that you're doing." She stopped his pacing and turned him to face her. "Helping Muggle-borns before they start at Hogwarts is something that should have been done years ago. I know since the war the divide between pure-bloods and muggle-borns has lessoned, but I bet there's always someone like a Malfoy who'd still think that they were superior."

"Yeah… like a Malfoy" he agreed. Trying to picture his smirking blonde rival. "I wonder what he's up to now" his last thought escaped his lips as much as he wanted to keep his wonderings to himself. He cringed as Hermione's expression changed. "What?"

"Nothing" she giggled, as a small blush tinged Harry's cheeks.

"Stop looking a me like that" he pouted defensively. "You are plotting something. And I get scared when you're plotting."

"I'm not plotting" she said and Harry through her an unconvinced look. "Well I've got an idea, but I'm not plotting"

" 'Mione" he warned

"I'm not!" she exclaimed. "And for the record. I don't know what Malfoy is up to. Why don't you Owl him?"

"Hermione" he said glaring at her. "I can't just Owl him, he'd probably apparate over here and hex my balls of for bothering him. As obviously I'd have to have some hidden agenda to contact him. And it couldn't be 'Because I wondered what he was up to'"

"Why not?"

"It's _Malfoy_"

"And?"

"He's difficult" Harry offered as a way of an explanation.

"Yes well so are you"

"Hermione, you're not helping."

"Harry I get it." she said placing her hands on Harry's shoulders. "You need someone to talk to. And I don't mean Professor Snape's portrait" She answered his retort before he could speak. "And with Ron being well Ron… you need someone who's going to challenge you. Maybe someone you could get to help you with the school. We both know that you're lacking in some aspects of what Professor Mcgonagall wanted you to cover with the kids. Maybe Malfoy can help you with that. He was always good at Potions"

"That's because Severus was his Godfather, and he got special treatment."

"Just Owl him, it can't hurt" Hermione urged. "You need help, and you are wondering where he is aren't you?"

"I can't just Owl him!" Harry shouted as Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "What am I supposed to say? Dear Malfoy, I was just wondering on your whereabouts, I might need your help with something. We've not spoken since your Trial with the Wizengamot, but you know, my Gryffindor curiosity always did get the best of me. Don't come and hex me, Potter"

"How about… Dear Malfoy, How are you, I have a preposition for you, Yours, H.J.P" she shrugged. "Or even Owl him as James Evans. You know, as the School is in that name?"

"There's an Idea!"

"Well I was always the Brains of the "Golden Trio", with the Chosen One, and his Sidekick" she laughed at Harry's soured expression as being reffered to as the Chosen one. "Would you rather me call you, 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'"

"No"

"Or The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"No Hermione"

"Or The Saviour of the Wizarding World?"

"Hermione" he whined.

"Or Scar-head" she smirked as Harry flushed

"Will you piss off?"

"Why?" she grinned. "What are you going to do about _James_"

"I'm going to write a letter, In private"

"Tell Malfoy I said hi!" Hermione said in a teasing fashion as Harry shoved her towards the grate. "I think Ron will send his love to him too." she coughed as she disappeared back to her home leaving Harry doubled in laughter.

He took a spare piece of parchment and set out to write his letter.

_Dear D. Malfoy…. it began. _


	3. Letters

A/N: I write quite fast sometimes. But when the mood takes you. It takes you. I could keep this pace up, I could not. You'll have to stick around and find out! Reviews make write faster

* * *

Draco jumped as he heard a scratching at the window of the Manor Library, having re-located there from the drawing room, after an unsuccessful attempt to discover who James Evans was. There was an unfamiliar looking owl hoot impatiently waiting for him to open the window for it. Draco rolled his eyes and got up from his comfy chair to let the impatient creature into the room. It held out a leg and Draco untied the note attached there, he stroked the bird's feathers and it hooted softly before settling itself on the chair obviously waiting for a reply. He offered the bird a cracker and set about reading his letter.

_Dear D. Malfoy, _

_Your name was mentioned to me by several people associated with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because of your keen interest in Potions. I don't' know you've heard but I'm in the process of setting up a school as a transition to Hogwarts for those Families without a Wizarding background. I myself have a well rounded knowledge of the majority of the curriculum that Professor McGonagall wants me to teach but I could do with someone of your calibre to assist me with the school. _

_I wish to preposition a teaching position with me at the school. The classes would be of a small size and I think you'd find the potions lab I have of a high standard. _

_I look forward to your reply as the Owl won't leave without one! _

_Sincerely, _

_J. Evans of Witherwings Academy _

Draco smiled, so James Evans had found him. He wished he'd grabbed the muggle paper so that he could have studied the appearance of James Evans properly. The Green eyes were eerily familiar but Draco brushed that off. "Lots of people have Green eyes" he muttered to himself as he pawed over the letter once more. "Obviously from Hogwarts" he commented as he studied the sloping scrawl that littered the page. It was quite tidy, it had to be for someone who was a teacher with a 'well rounded knowledge" which seemed impossible for someone who the Muggle barmaid had said was in his early twenties. He frowned, who had this James Evans been talking to?

_Dear J. Evans, _

_I have several Questions I'd like to ask. Firstly; Who have you been talking to about me? I know very few people who knew of my "keen interest in Potions" as you put it. I heard about your school in a local Muggle paper, and I'd be interested in meeting with you to discuss this preposition you have for me._

_Secondly; You mentioned working with "Families without a Wizarding background" do you mean Muggleborns? It seems a good idea for some children to have a good understanding of Wizarding Culture before attending Hogwarts. As from my own Hogwarts experience, sometimes those of a non-Wizarding background could find hard to adjust to the Magical world. Though sometimes those with a Wizarding background find it hard to adjust to a place like Hogwarts. Perhaps this could be a good joint venture for the pair of us? And Thirdly; Are you from Hogwarts, I don't remember a James Evans from Hogwarts. _

_Perhaps we missed each other? _

_Draco. L. Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

Harry stroked his Owl thoughtfully, as she landed on his desk with the reply from Malfoy. She was a small barn owl with dirty blonde colour. She reminded him of a former member of Dumbledore's Army, Luna Lovegood. Which is why he'd called her Luna. Luna was obviously thrilled when he'd told her that she'd bought a Sooty Owl from Australia and promptly called him Harry. Harry rolled his eyes as he read the letter from Malfoy. He hadn't changed that much, though at least he hadn't used the derogative language he'd often used towards Hermione at Hogwarts. Maybe he'd grown up, unlike some people, he sighed thinking of Ron. He snorted at Malfoy's signature, only he would sign it with his full name.

_Dear Draco. L. Malfoy, _

_I'm interested in meeting with you, if you would permit it. I can send you the apparation co-ordinates if you reply with a time and a date that you're free. In answer to your questions, like I said, I've been talking with several people connected to Hogwarts. Including the current Headmistress. I agree with your point about those with a non-Wizarding background taking time to adjust to a place like Hogwarts, which is why I decided to open Witherwings Academy. _

_Secondly; Children of Non- Wizarding background would generally be those of a Muggleborn family yes. Though it's also open for those of Parents who their children may need extra tuition. I'm not going to discriminate, its not against my nature. Though regrettably I may have been guilty of it in the past_

_Thirdly; I might have been at Hogwarts, I might of not. Why would you like to know? _

_James Evans. _

Harry gave Luna a cracker before sending her off with the reply for Malfoy attached to her leg before he carried her to the window. "Last one for today I promise" he said in answer to the look she gave him. "Then you're free to sleep, just don't leave until I get a reply. I'll be back home when you get back, and I'll fry some bacon for you. Would you like that Luna?" he stroked her softly before she took off in search of Malfoy.

"I wonder if he's still at the Manor" Harry mused before he packed up his stuff and headed back to Grimmauld Place waiting on a reply from Malfoy. Where he'd firecall Hermione and tell her that he'd decided to write to Malfoy. Hoping she wasn't still smirking about something that was going on in that bushy head of hers.


	4. Gryffindor's and Ferrets

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, the more reviews... The faster the chapters will come

* * *

"That was fast" Draco commented as James' Owl landed beside him. "And I suppose you won't leave until you get a reply?" he asked. As the Owl hooted at him. "That's a yes then" Draco said as he opened the letter. "He has to be a Hogwarts student…" he mused aloud. "Not a Slytherin… And Hufflepuff's won't have a way with words like that. Ravenclaw?… nah, so I bet He's a Gryffindor." he snorted as he read further. "Why would you like to know?. Definitely a Gryffindor! A Highly moral, Gryffindor" Draco frowned. Why didn't he know who James Evans was? He thought he knew everyone at Hogwarts. Maybe James Evans was a Pseudonym, "Who'd want to hide their name?" he wondered

He shrugged his doubts off and quickly scratched off a reply.

_Evans, _

_I'm free quite a bit this week so send the co-ordinates to me and I'll call by when I'm in the area. I've deduced that you are an ex-Hogwarts student, namely a Gryffindor. The reason I ask is because I'm curious about who you are. You seem to know me, yet I do not know you. I don't think this is fair. _

_Give me a clue, _

_D. Malfoy_

_Slytherin_

_P.S Witherwings? Why not something less Gryffindor-ish?_

Draco smiled smugly to himself. He'd get to the bottom of who James Evans is.

* * *

Harry flopped on the couch. He was knackered from all the administration he'd carried out that day, as well as the corresponding with Malfoy. He wondered how he'd react when he found out that he was "Scar-head" and not James Evans. He'd have to ask Hermione for her advice. He switched on the T.V he had in the corner of the living room, and flicked through the channels, as it was one of the few muggle pleasures he had, other than the his muggle music.

Several thoughts were whirling around Harry's head. Why was he bothered about Malfoy? He'd not thought about him since the trial with the Ministry, but there was something about him that had always captivated Harry, Malfoy's various witty insults, and the constant banter that flew between them over the several years of Hogwarts. Other than for a few a selective incidents, the majority of their altercations were mainly verbal. So maybe Malfoy wouldn't hex him into oblivion when he found out that he was Harry Potter and not James Evans.

He jumped when he saw Luna fly through the window, causing the piles of old papers he had on the windowsill crash and knock over a lamp on the floor making a loud racket that echoed through the house. "For fuck sake" he grumbled as he picked the pieces of lamp off the floor before quickly repairing it. Luna hooted at him, "Give me the letter then" he said as he untied Malfoy's reply. "Bloody cocky-bastard" commented Harry as he read through the letter. "Who does he think he is? Oh sorry Draco. L. Malfoy, of Sly-the-rin! Arg! He hasn't changed… Still able to think he's the best thing since sliced bread. Maybe I'll give him the taste of his own medicine eh?" He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to forumulate a reply.

_Malfoy, _

_I'm not saying which school I attended, as you seem so sure it's Hogwarts. And that I'm a Gryffindor. If you're curious as to who I am why didn't you enquire about it in your previous letters? Or I guess you'll have to find out when you meet me! I'll attach the nearest apparation point to the letter so you know where I'm located. What makes you so sure I'm an ex-Hogwarts Gryiffindor anyway? I could be a Slytherin, you might not have paid attention, I heard that you had some extra-curricular activities at school anyway. _

_J. Evans. _

_p.s Witherwings is a nick-name of something I associated with at school, he used to like Ferrets. _

"There!" Harry shouted triumphantly, causing Luna to squalk at him for his sudden outburst. "Sorry" he added earning himself another glare from his owl, before she took off with the letter for Malfoy.

Harry watched as Luna took of towards Malfoy Manor no doubt, judging on the direction she took off at. Without a moment's hesitation he floo-ed over to Hermione's flat and made a start on a light pasta dish for Himself and Hermione, for when she returned from the Ministry.

"Who's-" Her voice rang through the hall "Oh Hiya Harry" she smiled kissing his cheek as she walked into the kitchen, "I didn't think I'd see you"

"And I thought I'd surprise you!" he beamed. "Bon appetite"

"Aww Harry you shouldn't have"

"I wanted to" he shrugged, "I owled Malfoy by the way"

"As you?" she asked. "Or the OTHER you?"

"The other me" he said, plating up some food for both him and Hermione.

"What did you two talk about?"

"I offered him a teaching job"

"About time!" She said, glaring at him. "You know that he's the best man for the job, and you two would work WELL together."

"I don't know what you're trying to say Hermione….." he mumbled into his food.

"That you were obsessed with him…."

"I was not obsessed with Him!"

"What ever you say Harry dear" She grinned, as a faint blush graced Harry's cheeks. "When are you meeting him, and when are you going to tell him that you're James."

"He might figure it out…."

"What?" Hermione questioned. "How?"

"I might have mentioned the fact that Witherwings is named after a Ferret-eating Hippogriff"

"Oh Harry" she scolded, before launching into details about her day at work.


	5. Ferrets and Friendships

A/N: Thanks for the favourite stories/reviews. I shall try and update a bit faster :)

* * *

Draco paled as he read the latest letter from James Evans. "Ferrets" he muttered under his breath, shuddering as he remembered the incident from his Fourth Year.

"Fucking Moody" he grumbled, sinking back into the largest wing-backed chair in his vicinity.

"Who's fucking Moody?" a playful voice came from the room behind Draco, causing him to jump several feet in the air.

"Bloody Hell Zabini!" Draco scolded, "What the fuck are you playing at? You gave me the fright of my life"

"Precisely that it would seem" The Italian smirked, "I don't get much chance to do that to you as often as I'd like, y'know with you living here like a hermit."

"I do not-" Draco began before being silenced by the look his friend gave him. "Okay maybe I do_ Blaise_ at the moment. But I have a job offer, to teach!"

"You? Teach?" Blaise scoffed, "Which idiot offered you that job?"

"James Evans" Draco frowned, "He's opened a sort of pre-Hogwarts school."

"James Evans" Blaise repeated, "I think I might have heard of him, you might have to jog my memory a little Draco, what do you know about him."

"Practically Nothing"

"Well what do you know then?" Blaise asked, seating himself in the chair that Draco previously occupied.

"That's my seat you bloody Huffle-"

"Now Now Draco" Blaise chuckled as Draco scowled and sat opposite him on a much smaller chair, "What do you know about Evans?"

"He's a Gryffindor"

"And how do you know that?"

"Well he's not a Slytherin otherwise I'd know him" Draco shrugged. "And he's not smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. And Hufflepuff's aren't up to running a school."

"And Gryffindor's are so bloody noble, only they would open a school for the "greater good" and call it something like Witherwings Acadamy" Draco added as Blaise snorted

"Granted Witherwings is a Gryffindor-ish thing to call a school" Blaise laughed. "Why Witherings?"

"He said something about associating with something that liked Ferrets….."

"Ferrets?" Blaise smirked, "like white little bouncing ones?"

Draco flushed, "I wish Pansy had never told you about that"

"I don't"

"Prat"

"Ferret"

"Wanker"

"Why thank you" Blaise beamed, "I pride myself on that"

"Piss off" Draco huffed. "I've got a letter to write"

"So you can sort out your "job"?" Blaise teased.

"I'll be an upstanding member of society again before you know it" Draco preened himself in the mirror over the fireplace.

"How frightfully Gryffindor!" Blaise mocked gagged as Draco stared hard at him.

"If you're not going to be useful, you can just go back to where you came." Blaises eyebrows waggled suggestively. "And don't bloody twist it"

"But Draco you make it so easy!" he pouted. "I'll behave"

"See that you do!" he warned before pulling out fresh piece of parchment.

* * *

"Harry" Ron's voice broke the casual conversation he was having with Hermione.

"Ron…." Harry replied, half in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm coming home, I do live here."

"Occasionally" Hermione muttered, causing Ron to flush slightly.

"Sorry 'Mione"

"It's not me you ought to apologise to is it?" She snapped, "He's also your best friend."

"You're my best friend too… and roommate, and cook" Ron mumbled.

"I know you two have things to sort out…" Harry interrupted, "I'll head back to mine. I've got erm… Paperwork to do"

"You're not going anywhere" Hermione ordered.

"Hermione" Harry moaned.

"You two are going to fix this, I'm not going to be the go-between anymore." She sighed "Just. Fix. This"

"But Hermione…." This time it was Ron's turn to moan.

"Fix it!"

And before either of them could answer, she stormed out of the room.

"So…."

"Yeah…."

"Look… Harry I'm…"

"Yeah?"

Ron shook his head sighing. "I think I overreacted."

"You _think_?" Harry scoffed unable to keep the sarcasm in his voice from slipping through.

"Okay Okay" Ron held his hands up in resignation. "I know I overreacted"

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record… You _think_?"

"Why would you want to sound like a broken record?" Ron frowned

Harry laughed, "Never mind." He shrugged, "What made you think you overreacted anyway? The fact you trashed your office, got yourself suspended or the part where you threatened never to speak to me again because I was a "bloody book traitor""

Ron ran a sheepish hand through his hair. "All of it?" he offered.

"That'll do I guess" Harry shrugged grinning, "I didn't even get a chance to ask if you wanted to teach the kids flying"

"Why would you ask me, you're bloody amazing at it"

"I'm alright" Harry dismissed. "But I'll have my hands full with everything else, I can't teach basic broomstick techniques at the same time, I've already tried to draft someone in to do the potions side of it…."

"Who?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Luna sweeping in through Hermione's open window "Speak of the Devil"

"Don't tell me you've hired Luna to be your potions master?" Ron scoffed

Harry rolled his eyes "Don't be daft"

"So who's the letter from then?" Ron asked

_Evans, _

_I'll be over tomorrow. I would like to know more about this "Witherwings" Though I don't get how the ferret reference refers to me. _

_D. Malfoy  
_

"Malfoy? You've asked Malfoy to teach at Witherwings?"

Harry shrugged, "Who else would I ask?"

"Anyone but MALFOY?" Ron said his voice raised slightly, "Come off it Harry, how is he going to react when he sees you tomorrow"

"Yes Harry, how are you going to disguise yourself from Malfoy" Hermione sighed, obviously deeming it safe to return to the room. "See you two have made up"

"Well it seems you two have forgotten I got one of the highest mark in the transfiguration part of my Auror training" he scoffed, "I can cast a simple Glamour"

"Even so Harry, You're not the most subtle person in the world" Hermione laughed

"I'm in the same room as Ron, and you're calling me unsubtle!"

"Oi!"

"He has a point Ronald"

"Oh cheers Hermione!"

Harry giggled as they continued to bicker beside him, hoping they'd forget about Malfoy, and let him sneak out and back to his flat.

"Shit" he swore as Hermione turned just as he was about to step into the fire.

"Harry…"

"I'll tell you tomorrow what the meeting goes like I promise" he announced before quickly escaping and sending a quick note with Luna to Malfoy.

_Malfoy, _

_I'll see you tomorrow. _

_J. Evans _

_

* * *

_

A/N: up next... The meeting...! _  
_


	6. Nerves

A/N: At last an update! It should be longer, but I'm struggling atm, so I thought I'd post a shorter update :)

* * *

Harry frowned at his reflection in the mirror, his hair still wouldn't lie flat even with a Glamour. Malfoy was due in to see him in less than ten minutes and he had yet to feel right about his newly acquired appearance.

"I'm still not convinced you work as a redhead James" a voice drawled from his wall.

"Thanks for the input Severus" Harry said shortly, "But I don't think you're qualified to talk to me about hair"

"You look like a Weasley"

"You look like a Bat"

Severus rolled his eyes, "You're not at Hogwarts any more Potter, act your age."

"You should to" Harry retorted. "Why are you over here anyway? Has Minevra told you to piss off again?"

"Are you expecting someone?" Severus asked swiftly changing the subject.

"Yes if you must know"

"Who?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in response, "Your potions protégé"

"Draco?" Severus questioned, his voice raised.

"Yes, hence the Glamour. He thinks he's meeting James"

"So he's getting a Weasley" Severus scoffed.

"Piss off"

"Let me know how it goes" Severus returned before leaving his portrait.

Harry sighed at his reflection in the mirror and attempted once again to flatten his now ginger flyaway hair. He had softened his father's influences on his looks. He'd lengthened and coloured his hair a rich auburn red, made himself taller, and gave his features a more rounded look, rather than the square features of James Potter, he looked like a younger ginger Sirius Black. Not bad, he deduced, before glancing at the clock. Malfoy was already late.

"Typical" Harry snorted, before returning to the seemingly impossible hair-flattening task.

* * *

Draco was nervous, and he hated being nervous. There was so much riding on this meeting, and it had only hit him this morning.

"Fuck" Draco swore, ripping the button off his favourite blue shirt. "I hate my life"

"Talking to yourself again Draco?" Blaise teased.

"For Merlin's sake Blaise, why do you insist turning up at my house when I don't want you here?"

"Because you need someone to push you to that meeting with Evans?" Blaise shrugged.

"I guess…" Draco replied, "Oh bugger, I'm already late"

"How late?"

"Late enough" Draco said exacerbated and apparated on the spot to Witherwings academy

* * *

It was nearing half past the hour, and Malfoy still hadn't shown, and Harry was getting impatient.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected him to be early." Harry muttered impatiently, "The only thing he ever attended on time was potions. With his Godfather"

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, "Now its half an hour" he spoke aloud, before a hasty knock at the door interrupted a stream of incessant complaints about a certain ex-slytherin that were on the tip of his tongue. "Come in"

Draco entered the room somewhat sheepishly. He knew he owed Evans a monumental apology

"Mr Evans?" his voice sounded shaky, _Fuck he inwardly cursed, he hated when his voice took on a decidedly Hufflepuff quality. _

"Ah" Evans responded, "Nice of you to turn up Mr Malfoy."

"I'm sorry I'm late" he apologised hastily as the eyebrows of Evans shot up.

"Never mind you're here now, we can discuss your time keeping abilities at a later date." he quipped, "I guess the usual punctuality of a Slytherin disappears after Hogwarts I guess."

Draco scowled, "I'm usually very punctual"

"Clearly" Evans drawled, smirking.

Draco eyed the man suspiciously, he did look vaguely familiar, sort of Weasley-ish. He was sure he knew him, but couldn't quite place his face. "So you were a Hogwarts student then?" he asked, hoping for more information than he had received in his letters.

"Maybe" Evans dismissed, "Though I thought we were here to discuss you working for me, and not our own education,. I can't see how me being a former Hogwarts student fits into this." He stood and beckoned Draco to follow him. "Let me give you the grand tour. I'll explain what I want from you on the way around"

"Okay"Draco replied following Evans out of the door.

* * *

A/N: There'll be more written soon, having a bit of WB, but I'll try again soon.

R&R, oh and I need a BETA too!

Ciao!


End file.
